Amor de biblioteca
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: El mundo de Kurosawa Dia se reducía al deber familiar, el deber escolar y su mundo de fantasía oculto en los libros. ¿Quién diría que fuese a encontrar a alguien cual a ella y que todos le condenarían por ello?


_"La siempre respetable Kurosawa Día se ha exhibido en una página de internet"_

Kanan Matsuura apretó los dientes a saber por qué número de veces en lo que iba de la mañana, mientras que su novia, Mari O'hara, quien igualmente se encontraba molesta, le tranquilizaba a su manera.

Segundo a segundo, el video que supuestamente probaba aquella calumnia era pasado de celular a celular hasta que inevitablemente llegó a sus manos, sus amigos desde la infancia.

—No puede ser, ¿por qué es tan corto? ¡Y ni siquiera tiene sonido, que decepción! —Kanan moría por caerle a golpes al compañero que había dicho eso.

—Oh vaya, quien diría que estabas tan interesado en el cuerpo de la rarita. —Dijo otro en son de burla.

—No más a negar que está...—Suficiente.

Kanan se levantó de su lugar e inmediatamente se lanzó a golpes con sus compañeros mientras que unos intentaban detenerlos y otros alentaban, los que eran más inteligentes se acercaban a algún maestro en son de ayuda.

Desde la entrada Dia Kurosawa junto a su hermana menor, Ruby, veian perplejas los afiches pegados en el tablero de anuncios los cuales eran rápidamente removidos por el tutor de la menor, donde se exhibían capturas del video junto con palabras alentadoras del autor intelectual, alguien que firmaba como crisantemo.

Calmar el revuelo que se armó no fue cosa sencilla y costó medio día laboral, a lo que la dirección decidió dar un receso excesivamente largo mientras que la tutora directa de Dia, Nozomi Tojou, le llevaba a la misma dirección para aclarar el asunto.

Todo el plantel estaba literalmente cabeza arriba, Día era por lejos la mejor alumna que la institución había tenido y no sólo, eso, una de las personas con mejor reputación en la misma a pesar de no tener demasiados amigos cercanos.

Dia era bastante asocial a decir verdad, era de esa clase de chicas que no tiene tiempo para el amor y prefiere quedarse en casa viendo películas con Kanan y Mari (sus únicos amigos realmente cercanos) o leyendo un libro a solas en lugar de salir de fiesta como los demás adolescentes de su edad, anudado a esto, estaba también el hecho de que debido al estricto y regido ambiente familiar al ser la mayor de la casa, cargaba con un sentido del deber y la responsabilidad comparable únicamente al que poseía el maestro de lenguas (al cual admiraba muchísimo) que hacían de ella la admirable, respetable e inalcanzable presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Por estos y más motivos, la directora Minami le veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y seriedad mientras extendía frente a ella una de las hojas pegadas en el tablero de anuncios.

— ¿Podrías explicarte?

Día permaneció en silencio. Nozomi le vio de esa manera tan maternal que le caracterizaba para calmar un poco la tensión que Kotori había creado sin querer, esto permitió que la Kurosawa pudiese reunir la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

—Yo estaba enviándole un mensaje directo a alguien, de alguna manera se hicieron con eso y lo modificaron para dejarme en mala luz. —Respondió lo más calmadamente que pudo, no queriendo perjudicar más la situación.

— ¿Quién haría algo así?

— ¡Eso mismo es lo que yo quisiera saber! —De acuerdo, al demonio con la democracia, estaban directamente difamando su imagen con algo que era todo lo contrario de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Kotori Minami suspiró y relajó su postura un poco.

— ¿Y a quien enviaste esto? Fácilmente podemos ver la conversación y aclarar todo este malentendido.

Nuevamente hubo silencio de parte de Dia.

—Yo… borré el archivo. Y de igual manera, yo no puedo decirle el remitente de ese mensaje—Para la Toujou no pasó desapercibida la palidez en el rostro de su alumna ejemplar, allí había gato encerrado; puede que ella realmente no se hubiese expuesto en una página de internet, pero puede que hubiese algo de una connotación mayor en aquel video que de lo que se la acusaba, algo que traería mayores problemas.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza y miró entonces a Kotori quien estaba definitivamente en esa fase de "directora escudriñable" que tanto detestaba usar, pero que sin duda era necesaria en esa situación.

—Debes entender que me es muy difícil creer en ti, pues afirmas tener las pruebas de tu inocencia pero decides no mostrarlas—Suspiró la Minami—Sé quién eres y por eso quiero creerte, pero si no hablar con nosotras, no podremos buscar una manera de ayudarte.

—Yo no realicé nada parecido al exhibicionismo frente a una cámara. —Defendió nuevamente Dia—Tampoco entiendo que ganaría alguien en publicar calumnias de esta manera.

Finalmente Nozomi decidió intervenir antes de que el dócil temperamento de su amiga y jefa terminase por estallar, la situación era desesperante, sí, pero aún más cuando la víctima no buscaba defenderse en lo absoluto.

—Muy bien, paremos aquí. —Habló la tutora—Dia-san, le pediré de favor que regrese a sus clases, daremos anuncio en breve de que el receso ha terminado y por favor mantente al margen de la situación y más nuevos malos entendidos. ¿De acuerdo? Daremos quien el responsable de esto y le daremos una sentencia adecuada.

En la otra punta de la escuela, sin embargo, Sonoda Umi, el respetable maestro de arquería en aquella preparatoria se encargaba castigando de la manera que solo él sabía hacer a Kanan y a los otros cuatro compañeros con los que se había peleado aquella mañana. Trató de no ser demasiado duro, pues hasta cierto punto entendía el actuar del joven; de solo pensar lo mal que sus amigas lo pasaron en sus años de juventud… rompió el lápiz en sus manos sin querer y dio finalmente el anuncio para que dejaran sus deberes por aquel día.

Mari se encontraba sermoneando a su novio acerca de sus acciones pero Kanan se pasaba esos sermones por el arco del triunfo, estaba seguro de que lo volvería a hacer apenas volviesen a menospreciar a su mejor amiga (o peor, a la misma Mari) de aquella manera. Entraron nuevamente a su salón encontrándose con la pelinegra viendo por la ventana relajadamente, como si no hubiese un revuelo en el colegio entero por su causa.

—Dia. —Llamó Kanan suavemente pero ésta parecía estar en su mundo— ¡Dia!

Nuevamente, nada.

— ¡KUROSAWA DIA! —Mari era una experta en tomarse la sutileza por el… gritándole en el oído a alguien que de por sí ya tenía una audición supersónica.

— ¡¿Qué quieres Mari?! —Lógico, respondió su grito con otro grito—No estoy de humor para tus tonterías en este momento.

—Nada de eso, queremos que nos expliques que está pasando, porque claramente no eres capaz de hacer semejante tontería de mostrarte en una página para adultos. —Habló Mari, lastimosamente, no supo escoger bien sus palabras, puesto que la mayor volvio su vista a la ventana y permaneció en silencio, y para buena fortuna –por fin algo en lo que iba del día– se apareció el maestro de música que con su bastante volátil temperamento, bastó con calmar a la bola alborotada de adolescentes hormonales con el mejor de los rumores jamás inventados.

Para variar, apenas dio la salida Dia se desapareció, dejando a sus amigos más frustrados todavía, quienes acompañaron a Ruby a su casa platicando del inconcluso asunto, encontrándose en el camino al ruidoso trio de segundo año, quienes se habían adjuntado a su pequeño mini círculo social gracias a la persistencia de Takami Chika por montar un club acerca de la investigación de School Idols. En dicho grupo se encontraban también el amigo de infancia de la chica amante de las mandarinas, Watanabe You, hijo de marinero, y Sakurauchi Riko, una provinciana que recientemente se había unido a ellos durante la secundaria y llevaba año y medio de relación con el joven de cabellos cenizos.

— ¡Es que no tiene lógica! Esto es obvio un intento de perjudicar a Dia-san—Exclamó Chika verdaderamente indignada por su amiga.

—Lo que no logro entender es porque Dia se empeña en no hablar—Masculló Mari todavía molesta con su amiga.

—Es más ridículo que los demás se lo crean, como si no conocieran a Dia, es como una mezcla de la actitud seria del profesor Ayase y el pudor del profesor Sonoda—Incluso Riko, quien solía mantenerse al margen de todas las situaciones participaba activamente en aquella charla.

—Concuerdo completamente, onee-san no se deja siquiera que le tomemos fotos ¿y ahora resulta que se exhibió en internet?

—Es como decir que yo no sé nadar. —Complemento You el comentario de Ruby para el asentimiento de la misma—Y a todo esto, ¿en dónde está Dia-san?

—Trabajando supongo. —Kanan se encogió de hombros—Lleva trabajando en una librería a medio tiempo un tiempo.

— ¿Un tiempo? Lleva casi tres años en esa cueva—Corrigió Mari a su manera.

—Como sea—Kanan rodó los ojos.

— ¿No habrá sido alguno de los compañeros de trabajo de Dia? Ya saben, por querer quitarle mérito y hacerla perder su trabajo.

Todas miraron a Riko en ese momento con incredulidad.

You la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla. —Amor, creo que has leído muchos mangas.

—Que seas precisamente tú quien lo diga duele, You-kun—Riko hizo un puchero que a ojos de su enamorado novio, solo la hizo verse más hermosa.

—Estos dos me mataran de diabetes un día de estos—Se quejó Mari.

—Y eso que tú no convives con ellos todos los días. —Murmuró Chika con resignación.

—Pero volviendo al punto, que es onee-san—Ruby ha sacado su seriedad Kurosawa, atentos chicos—La idea no sería tan descabellada de no ser porque onee-san es la única empleada del lugar, el sacerdote dueño de los templos sintoístas a la redonda es quien administra la librería ya que desde el incidente del acoso no quiere mezclar a jóvenes de diferentes géneros y misma edad.

Todas nuevamente se sumergieron en silencio.

— ¿Existe alguien que odie a Dia al extremo de quererle perjudicar tanto? —Preguntó Kanan retóricamente, pues es bien sabido que aunque causaba la envidia de una que otra estudiante, no existía alguien que odiase tan enardecidamente a la presidente del consejo estudiantil, o por lo menos que pudiese notarse.

—Pues para sacar un video de quien sabe cuánto de quien sabe dónde yo creo que sí—Contestó You ingenuamente.

— ¡Lo tengo! —Saltó Mari de la nada pidiéndole a los demás que formasen un círculo para susurrar un plan para que Dia hablase quisiera o no. Ellos se encargarían de limpiar el honor de su amiga.

.

.

Dia suspiró en cuanto sintió que por fin terminaba con el papeleo del consejo estudiantil; no tenía un vicepresidente por lo que el papeleo solía ser de lo peor de un puesto como el que tenía; por eso cuando lo terminaba se sentía alguna clase de diosa omnipotente a pesar de que en dos días su respetable imagen parecía haberse ido al carajo, nunca pensó que un inocente mensaje terminara de esa forma, más cuando… Su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolsillo y lo sacó inmediatamente al reconocer aquel tono personalizado. Era un mensaje de texto en el que le pedía disculpas porque las cosas se deformaran de esa manera, nunca había sido su intención y que se sentía en extremo culpable de que ya hubiese borrado el video que tenía su inocencia.

Dia le consoló, no es como si hubiese pensado en exponer aquello tan íntimo y personal a gente que en lugar de mejorar el problema solo lo agravarían. Aquello no era nada, al menos no se le acusaba de ser una asesina en serie o una posible violadora en potencia… a saber, lo que fuera. Aquello era algo bastante fácil de desmentir o simplemente olvidar; y sin una prueba contundente (fuera de aquel video claramente editado) tomado como un rumor, uno más de los que ya le habían inventado. Aun recordaba aquel en el que decían que tenía una clase de triángulo amoroso con Kanan y Mari, algo horrible, Mari regularmente no era una persona celosa, pero cuando quería llegaba a ser tremendamente aterradora.

La puerta del consejo fue abierta, Dia esperando que de alguno de los otros miembros del consejo, pero no, se trataba nuevamente de Kanan y Mari. Hacerles entender a esos dos que lo mejor era simplemente no hacer nada era tan complicado como hacer que su hermana dejara de temerles a las arañas de un día para otro.

— ¿Qué quieren ahora? Ya les dije que no voy a decirles nada par de tercos. —Habló rápidamente fingiendo que aún tenía papeles que revisar.

—Queremos que nos digas para quien era el supuesto mensaje. —Dijo Kanan.

— ¿Supuesto? ¿No creen en la existencia del mensaje!—Dia alzó la ceja.

—Claro que creemos en el mensaje, lo que queremos es mínimo una explicación de porqué no dices quien es el amigo al que tratabas de animar. —Remedió Mari.

—Simplemente no tiene caso. Las cosas mejorarán por sí solas en unas semanas, no quiero hacer las cosas complicadas y/o desagradables para esa persona y listo. Déjenme enfrentar esto a mi manera, yo soy la víctima aquí, no tengo necesidad de develar algo que se develará solo. —Apenas Dia fue capaz de terminar su frase nuevamente la puerta se abrió, revelando ahora a un joven peli-azul y una joven castaña, ambos visiblemente de primer año solo que portaban el distintivo galardón que les identificaba como parte de los miembros de la radio escolar.

—Lamentamos si interrumpimos algo; pero era necesario que viniésemos a entregarle el formulario que nos había pedido la semana pasada. Finalmente apareció mientras instalábamos el nuevo equipo. —Comentó el joven mientras que la joven castaña permanecía en un silencio eterno, casi como si hablar no estuviese dentro de sus habilidades.

—Y-Ya veo, es bueno que hayan logrado instalarlo sin inconvenientes. Solo les pido un poco más de cuidado con los formularios en la siguiente ocasión. —El peli-azul sonrió confidente al tiempo que las mejillas de Dia se sonrojaban muy brevemente con una verdadera sonrisa que solo nosotros los lectores vemos porque el narrador les está diciendo que está allí.

La boca de los jóvenes de tercero se abrió completamente al comprender, según ellos, lo que estaba pasando. Lastimosamente ellos no notaron que Dia no se encontraba precisamente mirando al joven Tsushima Yoshiko, de haberlo hecho se habrían fácilmente ahorrado la vergüenza de amenazar a la persona incorrecta acerca de herir los preciados sentimientos de su casi hermana, Dia.

— ¡Pero ya les dije que no estamos saliendo ni nada parecido! —Exclamó Yoshiko entre fastidiado y asustado, la faceta padres sobreprotectores de la parejilla más la presencia de cuatro personas más atemorizaba a quien fuera—Muy apenas nos podemos definir como amigos gracias a Maru.

— ¿Maru?

—Kunikida Hanamaru, es mi amiga desde el jardín de niños, últimamente habla mucho con Dia-san debido a sus posiciones como comentarista líder de la radio estudiantil y presidenta estudiantil. A mí en lo personal Dia-san me asusta ¡PERO LA RESPETO MUCHO! —Agregó al ver las miradas asesinas por su comentario anterior—Siempre me mira como si me quisiera matar pero con-

—Tsushima-kun—Llegó otra de las chicas que ayudaban en la radio estudiantil bastante agitada, después de todo el peli-azul se encargaba de los detalles técnicos—Lo estábamos buscando, el programa inicia dentro de dos minutos y Kunikida-san lo va a matar si se atrasa.

—Bueno chicos, la interesante charla terminó. Nos vemos—Yoshiko salió corriendo aparentemente más asustado de la furia de su amiga de infancia que de seis perfectos desconocidos que claramente la sobreprotegían a su manera.

Mari, Kanan, Chika, You, Riko y Ruby quedaron confundidos y eso es poco decir. La teoría de que Yoshiko fuera ese amigo misterioso se derrumbó completamente con el hecho de que apenas se hablaran. Suspiraron resignados al ver que nuevamente estaban en donde comenzaron, ya estaban a nada de creer la descabellada teoría de Chika, la cual es tan ilógica e irreal que no usaremos valiosos párrafos para explicárselas.

— ¿Por qué estás mirando eso? —Reclamó Kanan fastidiado a You por ver nuevamente el video incriminatorio, inconsciente de que había una mirada ámbar mirándole con celos.

—Está claro que Dia-san no va a decirnos nada, así que tal vez haya algo aquí que nos dé una pista. —Contestó tranquilo y ya que no había nada mejor que hacer todos formaron un círculo alrededor del joven, quien iba haciendo zoom en diversas partes de la pantalla. Conociendo a Dia, la razón por la que no hablaba es porque estaba ocultando algo, ¿un novio tal vez? Pero nunca le habían visto hablar con un chico aparte de Tsushima el cual pues… ya lo leyeron.

Un sonido de exclamación salió de los labios de Chika.

— ¿Qué pasa, encontraste algo? —Cuestionó Riko.

—Su anillo es muy lindo—Dijo Chika con faceta soñadora—Últimamente todos tienen uno menos yo, supongo que han de tener novios ricos. Ah~ a veces me dan ganas de ponerme de novia.

— ¡¿Qué te crees que es esto, un catálogo de compras?! —You suspiró al ver que nuevamente su amiga y su novia entrarían en discusión por la inmadurez de la primera.

—No le veo lo especial, digo, para llevarlo Kunikida-san también no debe serlo. —Comentó Kanan casual, pero en ese entonces la mente de Mari trajo a su memoria el momento exacto en que la joven de primer grado jugó con su cabello mientras el Tsushima hablaba con una ligera (casi imperceptible) sonrisa segundos antes de que la Kurosawa se sonrojara.

Oh vaya. Dia quien te viera.

— ¿Este anillo es fácil de conseguir? —Preguntó Mari atando cientos de cabos en milésimas de segundos, deteniendo así los sermones de Riko a Chika.

—No en realidad. Ni siquiera lo venden en las tiendas. Solo lo venden en línea y esa es la versión de 100 unidades solamente además que como la intención era hacerlo juegos de pareja ni siquiera los venden por separado, ¿por?

Riko por otro lado tenía a su novio sosteniendo un pañuelo debajo de su nariz, tal parecía que ella y la rubia andaban en la misma sincronía, solo que con opiniones diferentes.

—Creo que, existe la posibilidad de que ambas estén usando el mismo juego.

— ¿Algo así como una prueba de amistad? —Preguntó Ruby inocentemente.

—Pero si ni siquiera parecía que se conocían, de no ser por lo que nos dijo Yoshiko-san no creeríamos que hablan. —Debatió nuevamente Kanan.

—Si bueno, no es como si Dia-san fuese de lo más conversadora con nosotros tampoco—Habló You.

.

.

 _No entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando.  
_ _Sería mejor que tuviésemos más cuidado y dejáramos de vernos por un tiempo._

 ** _Sé que te hecho pasar ratos difíciles con todo esto pero no tienes que hablar de esa manera.  
_** ** _Siento como si me estuvieses diciendo adiós.  
_** ** _Reunámonos donde siempre y hablemos calmadamente allí, ¿te parece?  
_** ** _Te estaré esperando_**

.

.

Si Dia no estuviera tan centrada en sus pensamientos derrotistas se hubiese percatado del terrible y descarado seguimiento que sus amigos junto con Yoshiko le estaban dando. Lastimosamente Kanan, You y Riko eran los encargados de la limpieza de sus respectivas clases aquel día, por lo que se quedaron en el colegio mientras los demás hacían lo divertido.

Originalmente la intención que habían tenido Chika, Mari y Ruby era hablar con Hanamaru de una manera más cercana pero se encontraron únicamente con el joven técnico cerrando el aula donde laboraban, quien les dijo que Hanamaru tuvo que retirarse un poco más temprano de lo usual por un mensaje de su padre; fue entonces cuando Mari le cuestionó ahora acerca de su relación con Hanamaru y de la misma Hanamaru, confirmando aún más sus las sospechas de su cabeza, posteriormente llevó a rastras al joven Tsushima (literalmente) con ellas a seguir descaradamente a Dia, la cual ahora mismo se encontraba bastante cerca de la entrada de la librería en la que trabajaba aparentemente esperando a alguien.

¿Algún repartidor tal vez?

— ¿Hanamaru-san, que hace aquí? —Cuestionó Ruby al verla caminando tapándose con una cantidad de prendas mayor a la que llevaba en la escuela, y es verdad que es invierno, pero aun así estaba exagerando.

—Su papá es el dueño de la librería. Viene a ayudarle de vez en cuando desde la secundaria. —Contestó Yoshiko inmediatamente con toda la naturalidad del mundo mirando los movimientos de su amiga.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Saltaron las tres de inmediato. Ya enserio, ¿cómo es que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia? Ah es verdad, magia del guión.

— ¿Qué?

Mari se dio un _palmface_ por la densidad de Yoshiko y se giró a observar a ambas chicas.

—Bueno, ahora sabemos que se conocen de más tiempo del que pensábamos. —Lo que ahora les llevaba preguntarse porque nunca de los nunca jamás de los jamases coincidieron ni Hanamaru ni Yoshiko con ellos; estando tan enlazados con la vida estudiantil y laboral de Dia, es casi como si los estuviera ocultando.

—No me extraña entonces que se atreva a discutir con Dia-san—Dijo Chika observando como ambas parecían tener una charla un tanto agresiva, sacando nuevamente a Mari de sus pensamientos

—Lo mejor sería interferir, onee-san se carga un carácter bastante volátil cuando se enoja.

Un escalofrío recorrió a las dos víctimas de eso.

— ¡Tenemos que interferir rápido! —Dijeron Yoshiko y Chika al unísono siendo detenidos rápidamente por Mari quien los lanzó detrás de la camioneta que estaban usando para ocultarse.

—Eso será peor y crean que nos matará. —La verdad Mari estaba bastante curiosa por el resultado de aquella charla tan inusual, por lo que se asomó por el borde de la camioneta, con Mari debajo de ella igualmente observando la conversación de la cual lastimosamente no podían escuchar nada, ¿pero para que tenemos al narrador?

Más que discusión, lo que Hanamaru y Dia tenían dentro de la librería era una explosión de los nervios de la menor.

—Yo sé que no es tu culpa que ese video haya terminado en las fotos de alguien más, ¿pero qué tal si alguien más ve nuestras fotos juntas?

—Hanamaru, por favor cálmate. —Pidió ella igualmente nerviosa ante el escalofrío que le recorría desde su médula espinal.

—Dia, no me puedo calmar tan fácilmente—Dijo—Si descubren la verdad acerca de nosotras tus padres te matarán y no sé las medidas que mi padre pueda tomar para separarnos.

— ¿Entonces prefieres que simplemente nos veamos de lejos aguantando todo lo que sentimos por miedo a los demás? Pronto dejaré de depender de ellos y no me importa esperarte para que sea lo mismo contigo y lo sabes. Te amo más de lo que crees como para dejar que nos separen sin siquiera darnos la oportunidad de ser libres.

—Yo lo sé Dia, pero tengo miedo. Por eso es mejor que dejemos de vernos antes de que todo se vuelva algo más serio.

—Eso suena un adiós para mí, Hanamaru. Y creeme que yo de verdad entiendo que en este momento la situación es difícil pero es aquí cuando debemos apoyarnos la una a la otra y resistir. Sabes que todo pasará, se olvidarán rápido de este rumor y todo volverá a ser como antes. No entiendo porque dices esto tan fácilmente.

—No es nada fácil hacerlo, pero ya había estado pensando en esto varias veces.

La situación se volvió tensa con semejantes palabras, pues Dia, por primera vez había sido dejada sin palabras. Su cara lucía como si acabasen de clavarle una daga en el pecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Sabes que a mí siempre me han asustado estos sentimientos desde el momento que nacieron. No es solo lo que ha estado pasando en estos últimos días; convencer a mis padres para ir a una preparatoria que queda extremadamente lejos de casa, ocultar mis ganas de venir a verte, fingir que mis sonrisas no son para ti o que la dulce voz que viene a mí cada que hago un programa es gracias a ti. Todo eso es algo complicado de soportar, no poder tomarte de la mano y vivir escondiéndonos. Lo siento, pero no estoy preparada para eso Dia.

— ¿Tanto te importan las erradas opiniones de los demás?

— ¿Y a ti no? Mira como están todos ahora, imagina de saber cómo se pondrán si saben que te gustan las chicas. Tú también la estás pasando mal, no quiero que se vuelva peor. —La voz de la menor hizo amago de comenzar a quebrarse—Sé que eres fuerte y que puedes soportarlo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Así que aquí terminamos.

Hanamaru se dio la media vuelta al ver el destrozado rostro de Dia, quienes cuyos ojos comenzaban aguarse como hacían los suyos; pero apenas pudieron dar un paso cuando la mayor le tomó de la mano y le obligó a girarse y encararla.

—Todo terminará cuando realmente lo quieras, y no cuando tu miedo hable por ti—Dijo Dia casi en un susurro mientras rompía la distancia con la menor—Porque tus ojos me están viendo con el mismo dolor con el que yo estoy sintiendo, por eso sé que me amas tanto como te amo yo.

—Dia para—Pidió a pesar de que inconscientemente ella igualmente se acercaba.

— ¿Qué quieres que detenga?

—Mis sentimientos.

—Lo siento, no puedo ni quiero hacer eso.

—Tonta. —Sonrio antes de que finalmente sus labios se unieran en un intercambio de emociones igualmente explosivas, con las manos de la más alta aferrándose a la cintura de quien se aferraba a su cuello con la misma reciprocidad con la que correspondía sus acciones. Y mientras cuatro personas detrás de una camioneta tenían un colapso mental, una quinta persona a la distancia estaba tomando una foto del momento con una segunda intención.

* * *

 _ **Una cosa que todo escritor odia es escribir algo que en inicio era simple pero que termina siendo más tardado y complejo que la idea principal. Y eso es algo que SIEMPRE ME PASA. A veces me odio.**_

 _ **Esto en realidad es un Two-shot basado ligeramente en uno de los casos de las Seonam Girls High School Investigators (un dorama coreano quiero suponer bastante popular) pero con ligeros, bueno, no DEMASIADOS cambios, así que si ya lo han visto guarden silencio y no den spoilers a nadie (?) Y si no, no importa, ¿mejor para mí? En el siguiente episodio se verá como surgió todo en el DiaMaru y la conclusión de los malentendidos en los que meten a nuestra Kurosawa.**_

 _ **Finalmente, muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Espero me lean igualmente en el segundo y último episodio de Amor de Biblioteca.**_

 _ **Se despide, Ayrton Scar**_


End file.
